mobygroupsfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
This Wiki aims to assist in finding, categorizing and creating new groups (game listings) used by MobyGames.com, a community-powered video game database (don't be shy and join that website! it's free). New groups proposals *Category:New group proposals *Proposed changes to existing groups MobyGames groups index Browse all game groups on MobyGames. Please note that this index excludes groups tracking game series, as there are almost 4500 groups in total, we focus here only on high-level groups categorizing themes, settings, gameplay features, specific genres, protagonist types etc. Try to maintain alphabetical order. Copy Protection *Games with code-wheel copy protection *Games with extra content copy protection *Games with manual lookup copy protection Gameplay feature *Games in which you can have children *Gameplay feature: Aging *Gameplay feature: Alchemy *Gameplay feature: Armor / Weapon sets *Gameplay feature: Auto-mapping (map is created as you explore; not to be confused with fog-of-war in strategy games) *Gameplay feature: BASE jumping *Gameplay feature: Blacksmithing *Gameplay feature: Botany, Farming, Gardening *Gameplay feature: Brothels *Gameplay feature: Cannibalism *Gameplay feature: Character development - Automatic leveling *Gameplay feature: Character development - Skill development / training *Gameplay feature: Character development - Skill distribution *Gameplay feature: Chainsaws *Gameplay feature: Controllable pet companions *Gameplay feature: Dating / Romance *Gameplay feature: Day / Night cycle *Gameplay feature: Dragon flying / riding *Gameplay feature: Drawing *Gameplay feature: Fishing *Gameplay feature: Freely destructible terrain *Gameplay feature: Gambling *Gameplay feature: Goldsmithing *Gameplay feature: Hunger / Thirst *Gameplay feature: Hunting *Gameplay feature: Importable characters *Gameplay feature: Jetpack *Gameplay feature: Journal *Gameplay feature: Lock picking *Gameplay feature: Mining *Gameplay feature: Monster capture / training *Gameplay feature: Moving boards (in puzzle games) *Gameplay feature: Multiple endings *Gameplay feature: Paper doll inventory *Gameplay feature: Permadeath / Permanent Death *Gameplay feature: Photography *Gameplay feature: Poker *Gameplay feature: Quick Time Events / QTEs *Gameplay feature: Recordable replays (in-game recordings of gameplay; sometimes called demos) *Gameplay feature: Rotatable boards (in puzzle games) *Gameplay feature: "Simon says" *Gameplay feature: Survival cooking *Gameplay feature: Time Manipulation *Gameplay feature: Tower of Hanoi puzzle 'Genre' *Genre: 4X *Genre: Air racing *Genre: ARTS/MOBA *Genre: Auto-run platformer *Genre: Beat 'em up / Brawler *Genre: Board game - Backgammon *Genre: Board game - Battleship *Genre: Board game - Checkers / Draughts *Genre: Board game - Chinese checkers *Genre: Board game - Chinese chess / Xiangqi *Genre: Board game - Clue *Genre: Board game - Connect Four *Genre: Board game - Go / Weiqi *Genre: Board game - Monopoly *Genre: Board game - Reversi / Othello *Genre: Board game - Risk *Genre: Board game - Shōgi *Genre: Card / Tile game - Blackjack *Genre: Card / Tile game - Domino / Dominoes *Genre: Card / Tile game - Hanafuda *Genre: Card / Tile game - Mahjong *Genre: Card / Tile game - Poker *Genre: Card / Tile game - Shanghai / Solitaire mahjongg *Genre: Card / Tile game - Shisen-Sho / Four Rivers *Genre: Card / Tile game - Solitaire / Patience *Genre: Car / motorcycle combat *Genre: Chase-view / Space Harrier-style shooter *Genre: Choose-Your-Own-Adventure *Genre: Cinematic Platformer *Genre: Dual / Twin-stick shooter *Genre: Explorable platformer / "Metroidvania" *Genre: Falling block puzzle *Genre: Fish Survival *Genre: Fixed-screen shoot 'em up *Genre: God game *Genre: Grand strategy *Genre: Hidden object *Genre: Jigsaw puzzle *Genre: Kart racing *Genre: Labyrinth / Maze *Genre: Miniature golf *Genre: Motorsport management *Genre: Multiplayer Online Battle Arena (MOBA) *Genre: Open world driving *Genre: Open world / Free-roaming / Sandbox action and driving *Genre: Party / Mini-game *Genre: Rail shooter *Genre: Rolling ball *Genre: Scrolling shoot 'em up *Genre: Simulation - Animal life / Biological *Genre: Simulation - Castle / Fortress building *Genre: Simulation - City building *Genre: Simulation - Cooking *Genre: Simulation - Farming *Genre: Simulation - Human life *Genre: Simulation - Medical *Genre: Simulation - Music *Genre: Simulation - Pet *Genre: Simulation - Political *Genre: Simulation - Space combat *Genre: Simulation - Space trading and combat *Genre: Simulation - Traffic network *Genre: Simulation - Train driving *Genre: Simulation - Zoo / Wildlife park *Genre: Sniper *Genre: Sports - Air hockey *Genre: Sports - Badminton *Genre: Sports - Bullfighting *Genre: Sports - Bullriding *Genre: Sports - Curling *Genre: Sports - Darts *Genre: Sports - Dodgeball *Genre: Sports - Handball *Genre: Stunt racing *Genre: Tactical shooter *Genre: Tile matching puzzle (creation) *Genre: Tile matching puzzle (removal) *Genre: Tower defense *Genre: Trading / Collectible cards *Genre: Truck racing / driving *Genre: Versus fighting *Genre: Wilderness survival 'Historical conflict' *Historical conflict: American Civil War (Union (North) vs. Confederacy (South), 1861-1865) *Historical conflict: American Revolutionary War (American War of Independence, 1775–1783) *Historical conflict: Arab-Israeli conflict *Historical conflict: Cold War (tensions between USA/NATO and USSR/Soviet Bloc, 1947-1991) *Historical Conflict: Hundred Years War (Medieval France and the Low Countries, 1337-1453) *Historical conflict: Korean War (1950-1953) *Historical conflict: Napoleonic Wars (series of wars between Napoleon's French Empire and opposing coalitions, 1803–1815) *Historical Conflict: Persian Gulf War (the first war in the Gulf, Iraq-Kuwait 1990-1991, Operation Desert Storm) *Historical conflict: Spanish Civil War (Republicans vs. Nationalists, 1936-1939) *Historical conflict: Vietnam War (1955-1975) *Historical conflict: War of 1812 (Anglo-American War, 1812-1815) *Historical conflict: Winter War (Soviet-Finnish war 1939-1940) - see also the later Continuation War 1941-1944 *Historical conflict: World War I (1914-1918) *Historical conflict: World War II (1939-1945) 'Inspiration' *Inspiration: Comics *Inspiration: Horror movies *Inspiration: Literature *Inspiration: Movies *Inspiration: Toys *Inspiration: TV cartoons *Inspiration: TV game shows *Inspiration: TV series 'Inspiration: Author' Note: In conflict with Inspiration - Book *Inspiration: Author - Agatha Christie *Inspiration: Author - Alexandre Dumas *Inspiration: Author - Astrid Lindgren *Inspiration: Author - Edgar Allan Poe *Inspiration: Author - H. P. Lovecraft *Inspiration: Author - Jinyong *Inspiration: Author - Jirō Akagawa *Inspiration: Author - J. R. R. Tolkien *Inspiration: Author - Jules Verne *Inspiration: Author - Philip K. Dick *Inspiration: Author - Robert Louis Stevenson *Inspiration: Author - William Shakespeare 'Inspiration: Book' Note: In conflict with Inspiration - Author. *Inspiration: Book - Shuihuzhuan / Water Margin *Inspiration: Book - Xi You Ji / Journey to the West 'Fictional character' Note: In conflict with Inspiration - Author / Book. *Fictional character: Alice (in Wonderland) *Fictional character: Count Dracula *Fictional character: Frankenstein *Fictional character: Hong Gildong *Fictional character: Robinson Crusoe *Fictional character: Sherlock Holmes *Fictional character: Sinbad the Sailor 'Games made into...' *Games made into books *Games made into comics *Games made into movies *Games made into TV series 'Protagonist' Player's character, alter ego, avatar. *Protagonist: Barbarian *Protagonist: Black *Protagonist: Blob *Protagonist: Caveman *Protagonist: Demon *Protagonist: Extraterrestrial / Alien *Protagonist: Female (not only women, also non-human females) *Protagonist: Gangster *Protagonist: Ghost *Protagonist: Jewish *Protagonist: Mullet haircut *Protagonist: Musician *Protagonist: Robot *Protagonist: Vampire 'Animals' As protagonists or in prominent role. *Animals: Bears / Pandas *Animals: Cats *Animals: Chickens *Animals: Deer *Animals: Dinosaurs *Animals: Dogs / Wolves *Animals: Dolphins / Whales *Animals: Ducks *Animals: Elephants *Animals: Foxes *Animals: Frogs *Animals: Goats *Animals: Hamsters *Animals: Insects *Animals: Kangaroos *Animals: Mice *Animals: Moles *Animals: Penguins *Animals: Pigs *Animals: Primates (monkeys or apes) *Animals: Rabbits / Hares *Animals: Reptiles *Animals: Sharks *Animals: Sheep *Animals: Squirrels *Animals: Worms *Chocobo games 'Setting' Determined by time & space; excludes fictional ones, which usually have own groups (e.g.: Star Wars universe) *Dakar Rally setting *Setting: African *Setting: Ancient Roman *Setting: Australian / Oceanian *Setting: Aztec *Setting: Belle Époque (the turn of the XIX and XX century) *Setting: Chinese *Setting: Chinese Ming Dynasty *Setting: Chinese Qin Dynasty *Setting: Chinese Qing Dynasty *Setting: Chinese Song Dynasty *Setting: Chinese Three Kingdoms era *Setting: Chinese Warring States Period *Setting: Chinese Yuan Dynasty *Setting: Classical Greece (499 BCE - 323 BCE) - not to be confused with Greek mythology *Setting: Earth's Moon *Setting: Egyptian *Setting: Inca *Setting: Indian *Setting: Interwar (between the First and the Second World War) *Setting: Japanese Heian Period *Setting: Japanese Kamakura Period *Setting: Japanese Sengoku Period *Setting: Korean *Setting: Mars *Setting: Mayan *Setting: Medieval Europe (Europe in Middle Ages, not to be confused with Fantasy genre) *Setting: Middle East *Setting: Western / Old West 'Theme' *Force Powers-themed games *Games involving the Hanseatic League *Non-traditional Westerns *Theme: Alcohol *Theme: Amnesia *Theme: Amusement park *Theme: Atlantis *Theme: Christmas *Theme: Circus *Theme: Dieselpunk (sub-genre of Theme: Steampunk) *Theme: Famous musicians *Theme: Firefighting *Theme: Game Development *Theme: Giant monsters *Theme: Hacking / Pseudohacking *Theme: Haunted house *Theme: Holy Grail *Theme: Homeless *Theme: Hunchbacks *Theme: Illegal Drugs / Narcotics *Theme: Law enforcement (police) *Theme: Law practice (legal professions: attorneys, judges, etc.) *Theme: Ninjas *Theme: Office *Theme: Olympics *Theme: Psychic powers / Psyonics *Theme: RMS Titanic *Theme: Sea Pirates *Theme: Steampunk *Theme: Stock Exchange *Theme: Submarine *Theme: Time Manipulation *Theme: Vampires *Theme: Werewolves *Theme: Zombies *Wisdom Tree's Bible-themed games *World War III games 'Mythology' *Mythology: Greek *Mythology: Norse / Germanic 'Universe' Use of universe term unclear. Many in conflict with 'licensees'. *Army Men universe *Baroque universe *Battlestar Galactica universe *BattleTech universe *Bloodlust Software universe *DC Universe *Discworld universe *Dragon Slayer universe *Dragon Warrior / Dragon Quest universe *Echelon universe *EverQuest universe *Ghost in the Shell universe *Half-Life universe *Homestar Runner universe *Ivalice universe *Koudelka / Shadow Hearts universe *Lancer universe *Marvel universe *Masters of the Universe / He-Man licensees *Megami Tensei / Megaten universe *Metaltech / Tribes universe *Might and Magic universe *Mistbound universe *Omnitrend science fiction universe *Paradise Cracked universe *Pokémon universe *Puyo-Puyo / Madō Monogatari universe *Record of Lodoss War universe *Renegade Legion universe *Robin Hood universe *SaGa universe *Shining universe *Silent Storm universe *Sonic the Hedgehog universe *Spyro the Dragon universe *Star Trek universe *Star Wars universe *Suikoden universe *Tengai Makyō / Far East of Eden universe *The Badlands universe *The Dark Eye / Das Schwarze Auge universe *Tokyo Majin universe *Twilight Syndrome universe *Twinbee universe *Ultima universe *Universe series *Warcraft universe *Warhammer 40,000 universe *Warhammer universe *Warhead universe *Warlords universe *Wasteland universe *Wing Commander universe *Xak universe *X: Beyond the Frontier universe *Xenogears / Xenosaga universe *Zork universe 'Variants' (inspired by another game) The name-giving game is the genre-setter. Note these are not official spin-offs (these belong to the respective game series groups), but rather clones/imitations, often bordering on plagiarism. *Amidar variants / Line-coloring games *Artillery variants *Asteroids variants *Astro Invader variants *Ataxx variants *Avalanche variants *Berzerk variants *Blitz variants *Boulder Dash variants *Breakout variants *Burgertime variants *Bust-A-Move / Puzzle Bobble variants *Cabal variants *Cave-flyers and Thrust variants *Centipede variants *Circus / Clowns variants *Concentration variants *Defender variants *Defense of the Ancients variants *Diablo variants *Donkey Kong variants *Dynablaster/Bomberman variants *Elevator Action variants *Frogger variants *Galaga variants *Head On / Dodge 'Em variants *Heiankyo Alien/Booby Kids variants *Hunt the Wumpus variants *Joust variants *Knightmare variants *Lemmings variants *Lunar Lander variants *Lunar Rescue variants *Mastermind variants *Minesweeper variants *Missile Command variants *Moorhuhn / Crazy Chicken variants *Pachinko variants *Pac-Man variants *Pang variants *Panic variants *Pengo variants *Pipe Dream / Pipe Mania variants *Plotting variants *Pong variants *Puzz Loop variants *Q*Bert variants *QIX variants *Rogue variants / Roguelikes *Rush Hour variants *Sabotage / Paratrooper variants *Scramble variants *Slicks 'n' Slide variants *Snake variants *Soko-Ban variants *Space Invaders variants *Space Taxi variants *Star Trek variants *The Sumer Game variants *Warlords variant *Weather War variants *Whac-A-Mole variants *Wizard's Castle variants *Yahtzee variants *Zaxxon variants 'Visual Technique / Style' *Visual technique / style: Cel shaded *Visual technique / style: Live-action cutscenes (shot exclusively for the game) *Visual technique / style: Rendered in clay *Visual technique / style: Voxel graphics 'Uncategorized Groups' Games with Dopefish *Application Software / Operating Systems containing games (treated as special compilations) *BPjS / BPjM indexed games (German game censorship) *Demo versions (demo releases containing significant content, like unpublished levels) *Games bundled with movies *Games referenced in movies *Games with boss key *Games with profane titles *Games with hidden / unlockable full games 'Controllable vehicles' Only those under player control (computer-controlled opponents/allies don't count here). 'Aircraft' *Aircraft: A-10 Thunderbolt II *Aircraft: A-4 Skyhawk *Aircraft: A-6 Intruder *Aircraft: A6M Zero *Aircraft: A-7 Corsair II *Aircraft: AH-64 Apache *Aircraft: Aichi D3A *Aircraft: Airco DH.2 *Aircraft: Albatros D.II *Aircraft: Albatros D.III *Aircraft: Albatros D.V *Aircraft: Avro Lancaster *Aircraft: B-17 Flying Fortress *Aircraft: B-25 Mitchell *Aircraft: B-2 Spirit *Aircraft: Civilian (for any non-military types) *Aircraft: Dassault Rafale *Aircraft: DH.98 Mosquito *Aircraft: Do 335 Pfeil *Aircraft: Douglas A-20 Havoc *Aircraft: Eurofighter Typhoon *Aircraft: F-104 Starfighter *Aircraft: F-105 Thunderchief *Aircraft: F-111 Aardvark *Aircraft: F-117 Nighthawk *Aircraft: F-14 Tomcat *Aircraft: F-15 Eagle *Aircraft: F-16 Fighting Falcon *Aircraft: F-22 Raptor *Aircraft: F-35 Lightning II *Aircraft: F4F Wildcat *Aircraft: F-4 Phantom II *Aircraft: F4U Corsair *Aircraft: F6F Hellcat *Aircraft: F-8 Crusader *Aircraft: F-86 Sabre *Aircraft: F/A-18 Hornet *Aircraft: FJ Fury *Aircraft: Focke-Wulf Fw 190 *Aircraft: Fokker Dr.I *Aircraft: Fokker D.VII *Aircraft: Fokker D.VIII (E.V) *Aircraft: Fokker E.III *Aircraft: Gotha G.V *Aircraft: Grumman X-29 *Aircraft: Halberstadt D.II *Aircraft: Harrier Jump Jet *Aircraft: Hawker Hurricane *Aircraft: Hawker Typhoon *Aircraft: Heinkel He 111 *Aircraft: Heinkel He 162 *Aircraft: Horten Ho 229 *Aircraft: Ilyushin Il-2 *Aircraft: Junkers Ju 87 *Aircraft: Junkers Ju 88 *Aircraft: Kamov Ka-5X (Hokum) *Aircraft: Messerschmitt Bf 109 *Aircraft: Messerschmitt Bf 110 *Aircraft: Messerschmitt Me 163 *Aircraft: Messerschmitt Me 262 *Aircraft: MiG-15 Fagot *Aircraft: MiG-21 Fishbed *Aircraft: MiG-29 Fulcrum *Aircraft: Nieuport 11 *Aircraft: Nieuport 17 *Aircraft: Nieuport 28 *Aircraft: North American X-15 *Aircraft: Northrop F-5 *Aircraft: Northrop YF-23 *Aircraft: P-38 Lightning *Aircraft: P-40 Warhawk *Aircraft: P-47 Thunderbolt *Aircraft: P-51 Mustang *Aircraft: P-80 Shooting Star *Aircraft: Panavia Tornado *Aircraft: Pfalz D.III *Aircraft: RAF R.E.8 *Aircraft: RAF S.E.5 *Aircraft: RAH-66 Comanche *Aircraft: SBD Dauntless *Aircraft: Siemens-Schuckert D.III *Aircraft: Sopwith Camel *Aircraft: Sopwith Pup *Aircraft: Sopwith Snipe *Aircraft: Sopwith Triplane *Aircraft: SPAD S.VII *Aircraft: SPAD S.XIII *Aircraft: SR-71 Blackbird *Aircraft: Su-25 Frogfoot *Aircraft: Su-27 & Su-33 *Aircraft: Su-35 Flanker-E *Aircraft: Supermarine Spitfire *Aircraft: TBF Avenger *Aircraft: UH-60 Black Hawk *Aircraft: Zeppelin 'Automobiles' *Automobile: AC Cobra *Automobile: Aston Martin Vanquish *Automobile: Audi TT *Automobile: BMW M3 *Automobile: Bugatti Veyron *Automobile: Chevrolet Corvette *Automobile: DeLorean DMC-12 *Automobile: Dodge Viper *Automobile: Enzo Ferrari *Automobile: Ferrari 328 *Automobile: Ferrari 360 *Automobile: Ferrari 550 *Automobile: Ferrari F355 *Automobile: Ferrari F40 *Automobile: Ferrari F430 *Automobile: Ferrari F50 *Automobile: Ferrari Testarossa *Automobile: Ford GT90 *Automobile: Gumpert Apollo *Automobile: Honda NSX *Automobile: Jaguar XJ220 *Automobile: Koenigsegg CCX *Automobile: Lamborghini Aventador *Automobile: Lamborghini Countach *Automobile: Lamborghini Diablo *Automobile: Lamborghini Gallardo *Automobile: Lamborghini Miura *Automobile: Lamborghini Murciélago *Automobile: Lancia Stratos HF *Automobile: Lister Storm *Automobile: Lotus Elise *Automobile: Lotus Esprit *Automobile: Lotus Evora *Automobile: Maserati MC12 *Automobile: Mazda 787B *Automobile: Mazda MX-5 / Miata / Roadster *Automobile: Mazda RX-7 *Automobile: McLaren F1 *Automobile: McLaren MP4-12C *Automobile: Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR *Automobile: Mercedes-Benz SLK-Class *Automobile: Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren *Automobile: Pagani Zonda *Automobile: Porsche 911 *Automobile: Porsche 959 *Automobile: Porsche Boxster *Automobile: Porsche Carrera GT *Automobile: Saleen S7 *Automobile: Subaru Impreza *Automobile: Toyota Celica *Automobile: Toyota GT-One *Automobile: Toyota Supra 'Tanks' *Tank: M1 Abrams